Worm Jeff's Evil Schemes
"Worm Jeff", for those not in the know, is a hypothetical incarnation of Jeff The Killer which is a five-inch-long, six-legged parasite with Jeff's face. He attaches to peoples' brains and slowly turns them into Jeff clones, moving on to the next victim when his current host is killed. Here's the story he originated from. Now without further ado, let's get this show on the road! NOTE: Some of these will make more sense if you're familiar with the "mythos". Da List! Worm Jeff Does The Worm Worm Jeff Is Trampled Worm Jeff Is The Champion Of Limbo Dancing Worm Jeff Meets Regular Jeff Worm Jeff Attempts To Use A Keyboard Worm Jeff Gets Hooked Worm Jeff Purchases Some Beachfront Property Worm Jeff Manipulates His Host Into Posting Naughty Pictures Of Themselves On Facebook Worm Jeff Is Used As A Dildo (It Doesn't End Well) Worm Jeff Attaches to Obama (uh oh!) Slendy Bites An Apple And Finds Worm Jeff Inside Slendy Bites An Apple And Finds Half Of Worm Jeff Inside Worm Jeff Helps With The Compost Worm Jeff Is Eaten By A Robin Worm Jeff Attaches To Rush Limbaugh; His Attitude Doesn't Change A Bit Worm Jeff Attaches To Jenny McCarthy And Starves To Death (the implication here is that she has no brains and...damn! I just explained the joke, now it's ruined.) Worm Jeff Attaches To Justin Beiber And Becomes Violently Ill Worm Jeff Wears Tiny Mittens The Worm Jeff Turns Worm Jeff vs. Worm Jane Worm Jeff and The Broken Glass Beast Team Up To Prank The Rake Worm Jeff Attaches To PastaMonsters!Jeff And Causes A Paradox Worm Jeff Raps Worm Jeff Hides In A Seashell And Bites Your Ear When You Try To Listen To It Worm Jeff Ties Slenderman's Shoelaces Together Worm Jeff and Worm Jane have 10 zillion bouncing baby maggots Worm Jeff Refurbishes His Shoebox Worm Jeff Is Found In Smiledog's Stool Sample Worm Jeff Makes His Host Eat White Castle Hamburgers Worm Jeff Rips The "Do Not Remove" Tag Off A Mattress He Didn't Purchase Worm Jeff Steals Candy From A Baby Worm Jeff Flips Off A Chipmunk With All Four Hands (quadruple deuce!) Worm Jeff Riddles Your s With Question Marks Worm Jeff Makes His Host Shoplift A Prune Danish Worm Jeff Drinks Red Wine In A White Wine Glass Worm Jeff Makes His Host Leave His Left Turn Signal On All Day Worm Jeff Becomes The Next Victim To Worm Vore. Worm Jeff Eats Happy Appy Worm Jeff Chews The Armpit Out Of Slendy's Suit. Worm Jeff vs. The Glo Friends Worm Jeff Attaches To A Chatmod And Makes Them Act In An Inappropriate Manner, Which Leads To Their Demotion Business Cat Feeds Worm Jeff To A Bird Worm Jeff Downloads A Car (which runs him over) Brick: What's next in Worm Jeff's crime spree? Business Cat: Well, I fed him to a bird. So, that bird's internal organs Worm Jeff Refuses To Pay For His Parking Ticket Worm Jeff Hacks The Chat. Worm Jeff pops out of the bird, chestburster-style....and is eaten by a snake. Let's face it, life sucks for this guy. Worm Jeff Starts A Diet Pill Scam Worm Jeff Doesn't Flush The Toilet Worm Jeff vandalizes the Pasta Of The Month Worm Jeff Makes His Host Hang Thier Christmas Decorations Up Way Out Of Season Worm Jeff attempts to attach to Evil Patrixxx, but he's brushed off his shoulder Worm Jeff attaches to Jane and en explosion ocurrs Worm Jeff pops a child's balloon Worm Jeff farts on PewDiePie's headset Worm Jeff Does A Bellyflop. Slenderman and Splendorman play a game of bandmiton, with Worm Jeff as the shuttlecock Worm Jeff meets Woem Jeff (the parasite equivalent of Jeff The Potato) Worm Jeff eats Masky's prize petunias The Very Hungry Worm Jeff Cleric sprays for Worm Jeffs Worm Jeff eats the bottom out of your ice cream cone so that it drips while you're tying to eat the scoop part Worm Jeff mismatches your socks Worm Jeff Replaces The Sugar In Your Cookies With Salt Worm Jeff Applies To Be A Creepypasta Wiki Chat Mod. Timon And Pumbaa eat Worm Jeff. Worm Jeff Treads Mud All Over Slendy's Drawings Worm Jeff Poops In BenNasty's Hair March Of The Worm Jeffs Worm Jeff Sics A Pair Of Drone Jeffs On Jane Worm Jeff Meets Smile Worm. Worm Jeff's Dick Is Still Bigger Than Justin Beiber's. ~ Worm Jeff has been kicked by Business Cat. ~ Worm Jeff Gets Frozen In An Ice Cube Worm Jeff Wriggles Hypnotically. Worm Jeff Is Upset That Worm Jane Is Stealing His Popularity On DeviantART Worm Jeff Turns Comic Kitty Into A Jeff Clone Even Worm Jeff Wonders Why Sloshed Isn't a B-Crat Worm Jeff attaches to Dick Cheney, and it turns out to be too much hatred even for him Worm Jeff Attaches To Hideo Kojima, Can't Make Him Any Crazier Than He Already Is Worm Jeff Rides A Tech Deck Skateboard. Worm Jeff IN SPACE Worm Jeff Bursts Out Of Officer Kane's Chest Worm Jeff Becomes A Xenomorph Worm Jeff made you a dirt, but he eated it. Worm Jeff Eats Dickweed Leaves A Swarm Of Drone Jeffs Descend Upon Justin Beiber. Worm Jeff Eats Evra's Cabbage Brain. Worm Jeff Attaches to Spongebob Squarepants. The TV show still won't get cancelled. Worm Jeff Nearly Gets Stepped on. Worm Jeff Gets Dissected For Biology Class. Worm Jeff gets his Drones to dress up as clowns Worm Jeff gets the flu and his host gets sick Worm Jeff's tail gets erectile dysfunction Worm Jeff makes out with a Barbie doll Worm Jeff Decks The Hive In Boughs Of Holly. Worm Jeff's Last-Minute Christmas Shopping Worm Jeff Gets A Toothache Worm Jeff Gets High Off His Own Mutagenic Venom Worm Jeff Makes Rule 34 Of Overseer Margaret. This is strange, as Drones have no sexual organs. Worm Jeff Gives The Watchers Visine Worm Jeff Gives Jane The Neko A Poodle Cut Hunters Mistake Lt. Georgi For An Antelope And Shoot Him Dr. Janus Invents Something That Will Finally Remove Cheeto Powder Stains Super-Conductor Beast Liu Gets Annoyed At Being Mistaken For Space Godzilla. Worm Jeff Attempts To Impregnate A Human Woman; Gets Stuck Inside Her Uterus Jane The Killer vs. Jane The Neko (SPOILER: Jane The Neko Wins) Someone attempts to make an overpowered, obnoxious, spotlight-hogging recolor Mary Sue "rival" for Worm Jeff, a la Jane The Killer, and the Suethor is stripped to the bone by a swarm of Drones. Worm Jeff Gets A Tooth Pulled Worm Jeff Locks The Page Because He's EVIL!!! THEND Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Lists